Lonely
by Castlefan24
Summary: This is a story i just made up its mostly how i wanted Castle and Beckett to meet and this is way before Castle started working with her and nothing happen of where Kate came to his book tour to find him...


Ok this is how I would love to see if Castle and Beckett meet for the first time way before she even know who he was and this is in the begging when Kate was still in the Academy then we fast forward to where she is in her 1st year at the 12th ok just bear with me on this story please…

Lonely

Kate wanted to just get away from it all. She just broke up with the man of her dreams or so she though. Tom was his name they were sweethearts and wanted to have kids and get married and everything but that changed when they went out to the movies. Kate went to the ladies room and came back in the lobby and Tom was hitting on the snack table clerk a lady in her young 20's he was holding her hand and kissing her cheek.

"**TOM! What the hell are you doing?" "K-Kate oh my god I'm sorry". "Sorry my as we are threw mister" as she took her coke and threw it on him and stormed out of the theater. She stormed down the sidewalk mumbling cusswords under her breath and not looking where she was walking. She bumped into a guy and fell flat on her butt. "Oh my are you ok miss" the man said.**

**He put his hand out and helped her up. "Yes I'm fine" she started at him his blue eyes starting back at her. "Miss?" As he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hi I'm Rick, Rick Castle. "Hi I'm Detective Kate Beckett nice to meet you." He studied her face and saw tearstains on her cheeks. "It looks like you have been crying are you ok?" "N-no" as she hugged him. Rick was fine with it and hugged her back. "Well let's get out of this cold and go back to my loft. We can talk about it ok." "Ok" Kate, said and they grabbed a taxi and went to Rick's loft. **

**Kate followed Rick into the lift and they went to Rick's loft. "Make yourself at home Kate". "Ok" she said and took off her purse and heels and sat on the couch. Rick sat next to her. "Ok so what is wrong why where you crying?" "Well I was in the theater with my now X boyfriend. I went to the ladies room and when I came back to the lobby he was all over another girl kissing and holding her hand and everything." "Ooh that sucks what a jerk." "Tell me about it we were high school sweethearts and everything and now he goes behind my back and does this." **

"**Well I know I have just met you tonight but I'm here for you, you know that." "Aww thanks Rick" as she hugged him he hugged back and Kate breathed in his scent and it smelled like axe and only words that can descried as Rick. "So tell me more about you."**

"**Ok better yet how about I show you?" Rick went into his office and pulled out a box of books and put it down on the couch. "I'm a writer I write mystery fiction books my latest one is Storm Fall." Kate pulled out the book and read a few chaps. "This is really good Rick I like it." **

"**So it's getting late would you like to stay here I got a room with an extra bed." "Sure I'm a little sleepy from today I'll stay. I don't have clothes though." "We can fix that tomorrow I'm taking you shopping. "Oh Rick really?" "Yes now get some sleep my angel I will see you in the morning as he kisses her head and she gets into bed and snuggles into the covers and dreams about Rick and the fun day ahead. **

**The next morning **

"**Wake up sweetie time for breakfast." Kate wakes up to see beautiful blue eyes starting back at her. "Morning Rick did you sleep well?" "Yes I did, did you?" "Yes I did then Kate hears her phone start to ring and she answers it and its Montgomery **

"**Kate where are you Montgomery asks?" "Oh sir I'm at the house of Richard Castle." "Richard Castle as in the famous mystery writer." Kate laughs "yes." "Ok well I just wanted to let you know nothing is really going on. So go ahead and take off a couple of days we got Ryan and Espo working I heard the fight you had with Tom so I'll let you cool off for a while come back in when you are ready ok." "Ok thank you sir bye." **

"**Well looks like you are off for the week lets go to the park shall we." **

**So we go outside and call for a taxi. "Where to asks the taxi driver?" "Central Park please." At the park they just swing and talk to get to know more Castle talks about his mother and daughter Alexis. Well it was getting late so went got back Castle took me home we said our goodbye and went to bed. **

**The next morning**

**Kate wakes up and her phone beeps saying she has a voice mail. Hey Kate its Rick I know your going to be working this week so lets try to meet up on Friday night. **

**The day was long with a case that Kate got as much done as she can she told Espo and Ryan she was heading out for the night and will see them tomorrow. **

**Author's note: ok hear me out Kate and Rick are dating I just didn't put it in the story it's been a couple of weeks k time to have some steamy time if you don't like it don't read this part (giggles)**

**Kate goes to Rick's Loft and knocks on the door. It's open he says and runs back to his room. I walk in and candlelight and music playing I hear everything I do. "Rick where are you?" As I walk in his room its dark and I can't see anything I make out Rick's form on the bed. He is lying on the bed with rose petals all around him and he is only clad in boxers. "Come here my decetive." "You have the remains to be silent," Kate says. She feels around on the bed I can't see anything its dark I only hear your voice and he guides me down and puts my head on his chest and I hear his strong heartbeat in my ears and I sign and kiss him. Rick starts to take off Kate's shirt and unclip her bra as he licks her nipples and she moan his name and Kate feels under his boxers and just feel his cock in her hands she starts to jack him off and he moans. He strips Kate of her clothes and the are both naked their bodies intwined with each other heaving breathing and moans can all he heard from the room. Rick says "I'm about to cum keep stroking me Kate" she picks up her pace and he shoots his load on Kate's breast. Kate yells out his name when she cums and he signs and lay's back and Kate lies on his chest and hear his fast heartbeat star to slow down and Kate sighs into his chest and kiss him and he kisses her back and he says "you are the one." Then he gets up and helps Kate up and they take a shower and clean themselves and get into bed. "Kate honey I'm leaving tomorrow for a book tour for the ending of Derrick Storm. Will you wait for me?" "Always" Kate says they fall asleep together wrapped up in each other's arms. **

**A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER.**

**Castle is now on the force with Kate and Epso and Ryan following around Kate for his new book series Nikki Heat. Its been 4 years Castle and Beckett are a happy couple and staying together till the end of time. **

**Ok I hope u all liked it sry if it was cheesy I just came up with this for fun and its mostly how I would loved to see them meet I know it would never happen this way but that is what fanfiction is for. So please no rude comments or reviews thanks Castlefan24**


End file.
